You Can't Hurt Me - I'm in Love
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: It's a Squall x Seifer fic - NEW CHAPTER UP ( 4 ) so come and read ! I like this one...I didn't to start with but now I think it's brilliant. Come read it if you haven't already. It's very sweet ^^;
1. Subjection

Disclaimers: my first FF fic...*rolls eyes* Belongs to Squaresoft etcetera...despite the fact I'd love to own them and do all these lurvely ebil things to them...mwuahahhahah..... I'm no insane...read it, you'll see. Seifer x Squally, or a Squallfer, or something...  
  
Squall sat down, his silent resolve motioned across the length and breadth of his face. Grey eyes remained shut, blocking any access or retreat for his conservative mind, as his silent thoughts continued silently onwards.   
  
Dainty, carefully moving hands laden with material to glide slowly up and down the chipped blade of the silver weapon. A downward motioned signalled the end of the silence, as Squall slowly opened his eyes to observe the worn through material, and the perfect streak of blood that run down over the once clean, polished blade.  
  
Moving his bloodied hand to hold both sides of the material, he stroked away the blood from the blade, and tossed the material to one side, moving his hand slowly to his lips and licking away the remaining blood on his hand delicately, as a cat would.  
  
Moments later, a shadow was cast over the sitting boy, causing him to raise his eyes to lie on the predominate view of Seifer before him.  
  
'It's very amusing,' Seifer mused warmly, 'To see ones enemy licking their wounds.'  
  
Squall's eyes momentarily reflected daggers, but his mask returned, hiding him instantly from any perseverance the other boy would show in his dedication to showing severely annoying attitude problems.  
  
Seifer kneeled down in front of the other, then moved his blade out slowly from his shoulder to rest under the sitting boy's chin. 'I believe you should reply with a witty remark...?'  
  
Squall snorted, ignoring the blade tip on the gullet of his throat and closing his eyes to only a slit, observing his injured hand again then bringing up his blade with his right hand to slide over the top of the other boy's and slowly push it down.   
  
'What...you're going to actually get up and fight me...?'  
  
Squall moved his blade back down to his side, placing it down and gently folded his arms, hiding his injured hand away.  
  
Seifer growled as yet again the other boy did not say anything, using his own blade to cut down in a motion over the other's hand, a gurgling stream of blood rising from the wound.  
  
Squall's eyes widened back to their normal width, blue/grey orbs rising to look upon his aggressor.  
  
But still he did not answer, so Seifer brought the blade towards his hand again...and Squall dodged.  
  
'I'm not fighting you, Seifer, not today.'  
  
Squall had finally spoken, but after his infuriation, Seifer was ~not~ going to let that boy go without a fight.  
  
'Tough! You have to fight me! I...If you don't fight me I'll kill you.'  
  
'Doubt it Seifer,' replied the dusky haired boy.  
  
Seifer hissed loudly, but moved the blade back to rest against the side of the other's neck. 'And why wouldn't I hurt you, Squall?'  
  
'Because....' Squall looked down, thinking over all his thoughts that had been interrupted bythe gorgeous blonde. 'Because I love you.'  
  
To be continued:  



	2. Depression

Disclaimers: Much the same as before...they don't belong to me...or I would have many animators animating my own animated adventures for them and all to see *grins*   
  
Dedications: The almighty SUGAR CUBE!!! If I don't get a sugar cube for this, I'll shove Heather's crowbar and 'Shallow Graves' video down her throat! Muwahahahaahha!  
  
  
If saucers were a good description for eyes, then plates would be a good description for Seifer's eyes...in fact plates weren't nearly big enough. Bright blue green orbs grew visibly as the brown haired boy proclaimed the reason behind his benevolence, and despite himself, Seifer dropped his blade to the floor and took a step back.  
  
Squall sighed and looked away. 'I knew I shouldn't have told you..' he muttered. 'Now you'll just spread it around...not that i can't look after myself, and you won't even look at me again...'  
  
Seifer blinked a little. 'Damn right I won't look at you again! Y...you're a gay Squall, a dirty little faggot...' Seifer leaned down again, clutching a hand to his chest protectively as he picked up Hyperion and turned swiftly from the boy on the steps, moving back towards his room as fast as he could manage.  
  
O - x - o - x - O  
  
Seifer lay on his bed tiredly, blue eyes fixed on the empty ceiling above him, he fidgeted slightly, still uncomfortable from earlier, his hands slowly moved to his hips and he tried to force himself to relax.  
  
'Squall...' he muttered to himself, working it through in his brain carefully. 'Loves me...that doesn't make sense...we've been fighting since we were tiny and he always seemed to get such satisfaction when I beat him and pin....' He stopped and lifted a hand to smack against his forehead.  
  
'Squall's gay,' he started again, more sure after the last bout. 'And he loves me, which I still don't think makes sense....and he's now really upset...'  
  
After a few moments thought, Seifer began again. 'I've never really seen Squall cry...but I bet he is now, all because I'm an insensitive jerk!' Seifer growled, rolling onto his front and nuzzlign into his feather stuffed pillow, then clutching it to him.  
  
'He's probably curled up on that soft bed of his, crying his pretty little eyes out and making all that chocolate hair still to his icy flesh...' Seifer stopped, lifted his head and then placed a finger against his tongue. 'What the hell?' He looked across the room slowly, his body temperature had evidently risen, and he'd used describing words for Squall that weren't 'scraggly' or 'boring'.  
  
Seifer swallowed, stroked a hand through his hair and began again from the beginning. 'Squall's gay, and he loves me, and I overreacted and upset him, now he probably doesn't want to see me again and fuck I'm in love with him too...' The last bit came almost too quickly to understand, but Seifer understood it, and with a quiet thunk he landed on the floor next to his bed.  
  
O - x - o - x - O  
  
Squall was indeed curled up under his blanket around several pillows that were clutched tightly to his body, tears rolled unhappily down his cheeks, but deep inside he knew that it could never be, Seifer couldn't like him, it just wasn't possible. So Squall, who had spent his whole life wanting the other boy and wishing to be with him, the only reason he kept acting the way he did, because Seifer liked it; let out all his racked up emotions, and cried out each half of his broken heart shard by shard.  
  
TBC - muwahahaah - aren't I cruel...I won't write more unless I get a sugar cube and a review from at least one new person...  



	3. Confrontation

Squall, with high effort managed to propel himself through the door of his room, as a young cadet rounded the corner he straightened and forced his mask, blinking his eyes a few times and lowering his head to hide his reddened cheeks. Thus his eyes were on the ground when he inevitably ran straight into Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
Squall lifted his head as the raven-haired girl jumped away and glared back at him.   
  
"Squall? That's not like you...."  
  
Squall lifted his eyes but didn't say a word, just watched momentarily, the other would know to go on.  
  
Rinoa shook her head and stepped forwards, lifting a hand to roll over the other's reddened cheek and leaning in to press a kiss to the warm, stinging cheek.  
  
Squall stepped away from her and lifted a hand to hold her back. "No..."  
  
Rinoa sighed. "What is wrong with you? It's not like you to cry, Squall...and it's not like you to push me away any more. We're over that remember. We're a couple, that's what couples do..."  
  
Squall shook his head again. "We're not a couple, and I can cry whenever I want to..."  
  
By now, a few cadets had stopped around them, and Rinoa stepped away from Squall. "You're only saying that to keep up your macho appearance around here..." She hissed, "Well stop it in the future...or we will break up!"  
  
Squall opened his mouth to protest but the girl turned and walked off, hands clenched at her sides and wiggling her butt angrily.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Squall turned to move away himself, but of course he found himself facing Seifer, The blonde boy blushed quite brightly and instantly stepped away from Squall he pursed his lips in anger as Seifer turned tail and walked quite quickly away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Two days, one meal, thirty chocolate bars and twelve and a half pots of chunky munky ice cream later found Squall sitting in his room watching yet another romantic film, under the light of candles and with half a pot of chunky munky ice cream left in his hand.  
  
"But I love you!" Cried the romantic, long haired woman on screen, causing the dark haired, suave man to shake his head and step away, closing his eyes.   
  
"You know I can't return that..." He said softly, hardly saying it at all.   
  
The woman was crying by now, exaggerated tears that made her face curl up with pain. "No! I won't let you! You have to love me!"  
  
Squall shook his head: This woman was more pathetic than he was.   
  
"Love me! Love me!!!" She cried, over and over, dropping to her knees to sob as the man walked away into the darkness.  
  
Squall curled up on the sofa, hugged his blankets and swallowed another mouthful of ice cream.  
  



	4. Suggestion

Chapter 4 - Suggestion  
  
Hope you like this - I should be out of school by now - but I'm doing this just for you so enjoy it people. R and R. I need some more reviews lest I go insane - and give me some sugar cubes you cheapskates.  
  
Seifer stood outside Squall's room and paced back and forth. He was sure to keep quiet as his thoughts raged through his mind savagely. 'What am I going to do? I can't leave him like this. I've got to see him. Things are never going to be the same. Why do I love him? Invite him for a match.'  
  
He stopped. That was the answer - he would invite Squall for a match. Pulling his gunblade from it's sheath behind him he raised it up before him in a knightly fashion and knocked ever so lightly on the door.  
  
Squall answered it. His face was tired; blazened with a red glow and he had traces of ice cream about his lips. His shirt remained slighlty askew, revealing one rose coloured nipple to the inquisitive blue eyes. Everything in Seifer's body resisted the urge to move forwards and kiss the brown haired boy. And thankfully for Seifer's pride his body did manage to resist - but not completely. Already he felt himself if only a little aroused and he lowered his arms and blade to carefully conceal it.   
  
'What do you want, Seifer? You can't possibly have anything to say to me.'  
  
'How about asking you for a spar?'  
  
Squall growled ever so lightly and then moved back to close the door in Seifer's face, but Seifer stepped forwards and stopped it with his foot.  
  
'Let me finish,' growled the blonde. 'If you win then I'll apologise...and if I win...well I haven' decided yet - but you won't like it...'  
  
'Is that right...well - so long as you apologise in the way I want...'  
  
Seifer nodded eagerly. He hoped he'd win this fight - it could be rather interesting.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall had returned to dress himself, clean up and finally find his abandoned Griever. He was now standing opposite the blonde man, quite confident and once again stoic. But he was distracted.  
  
With every motion the blonde made he let out a small gasp and his reaction times were a little shot up. It took him twice as long to parry or dodge than it normally would. And already he had lost twice.  
  
They were playing best out of five - after Squall had delayed it already once.  
  
Squall parryed again, slow as Seifer flicked his head back sexily, fixed his blue eyes on the chocolate haired boy and then leapt forwards, flicking his sword savagely as the other remained caught in his eyes.  
  
Tripping over the edge of the pit Squall fell to the ground and Seifer moved down after him, pinning him to the ground with the sharp edge of his gunblade curved neatly over his throat.  
  
'Look like I win again, eh?'  
  
'Best out of seven?' Asked the brown eyed youth softly and Seifer shook his head slowly.   
  
'Nope...that's it - you lose...which means that I get to ask you to do anything that I want you to...'  
  
Squall growled. How could this have happened? Seifer was going to ask him to leave...or to not see him or look at him again. But how could that be. The way Seifer had been flirting - playing with his emotions during the last half an hour had been unconvinceable...and the fact that they had to led to his downfall led to only one thing. Seifer must like him - physically.  
  
Squall gulped and then hid his humour of the situation perfectly.  
  
Seifer purred quietly now and Squall picked it up easily. He hadn't been purring a second ago - had he?  
  
Seifer had been ready to say it. He had been ready to command Squall to leave. But feeling the heat of the other under him - how perfectly their bodies fit together. It was all too perfect.   
  
Unnaturally for him and without any kind of forethought he'd began to purr. It was new to him - he'd never purred before but it all came so perfectly naturally that he had allowed it to come. Gasping quietly in his shock then resuming the purr.  
  
Seifer slowly leaned closer, sweeping the blade of the weapon away safely and placing it at his side. His breath lasy close on Squall's cheek and the chocolate one showed his surprise at the other's sudden closeness; felt the beginnings of a blonde haired arousal.  
  
'Are you...?' He asked.  
  
'Yes...Your punishment is...'  
  
Squall watched Seifer as the blonde paused and then ever so briefly he felt the unexplainable touch of lips against his own. Seifer's point of view had definately changed in the last few days...Hell...a week ago he was calling him a faggot and then ran away to ignore him.  
  
Now this?  
  
Now Seifer was completely turned. If that's the right words? Some say people are born with those kind of tendancies...but with Seifer either he hadn't noticed thm - or he had actually been turned by the thought of it...  
  
For all intents and purposes - Squall was a very sexy young man.  
  
'It's what...?' breathed the chocolatey one?  
  
'Kiss me...' returned the blonde and Squall complied.  
  
Seifer was shocked. Squall tasted like chocolate with a hint of banana. Ah...after thinking for a moment he recognised the brand of ice cream - which would explain the beautiful trails of cream which had fell over his desired's lips earlier.  
  
Squall - who was all too pleased to oblige was too drowned in his pleasure to taste anything but Seifer - was more thinking of what would happen next...he was hoping it would be good. 


End file.
